howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/Bowser's Height -Mario-
I thought it would be fun to measure Bowser's height throughout the series. I had a few conditions, though, in order to keep things consistent and concise. Those conditions are... *To measure Bowser as he is in the main platforming series, to avoid combing through hundreds of games *To measure Bowser as he is standing in-game, not as he stands in a T-pose *To measure Bowser to the top of his head, not his horns or shell *To exclude Super Bowser, as his size is explicitly far larger than normal ---- Super Mario Bros. Super mario bros bowser height.png In Super Mario Bros., Bowser and Mario are the exact same height, both standing 82 px tall. Since Mario is 1.5 m tall, this makes Bowser 1.5 m tall as well. Super Mario Bros. 3 Super mario bros 3 bowser height.png In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser is 1.875 m tall, being 80 px tall to Mario's 64 px. Super Mario World Sadly, Bowser doesn't appear outside of his Koopa Clown Car in this game. His height isn't measurable. Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS Super mario 64 bowser height.png It's at this point that heights are going to start getting approximate. Modern games don't really use solid sprites I can measure off of, and rarely is the camera in a 3D game at the perfect flat angle needed to accurately measure anything. Regardless, Mario stands at 115 px tall while Bowser stands at 250 px. This makes him about 2.2x taller than Mario, rounding down since Mario is slightly in the background, and thus approximately 3.3 m in height. Super Mario Sunshine Much like Super Mario World, Bowser doesn't have a measurable height in this game. He's constantly obscured by his hot tub slime, and, more importantly, he's in his giant form. New Super Mario Bros. New super mario bros bowser height.png Bowser stands around 150 px tall, while Mario is just 90x px tall. This makes Bowser about 2.5 m in height. Super Mario Galaxy Super mario galaxy bowser height 2.png Super mario galaxy bowser height 1.png This game doesn't have many good instances to scale Mario and Bowser between, but we can still get an approximate. As you can see, Mario is around the height of one of those floor tiles, likely a bit less. Bowser himself is about 2.25x the height of said floor tiles, which would place him at 3.375 m tall. New Super Mario Bros. Wii New super mario bros wii bowser height.png In this game Mario stands at about 64 px, while Bowser is 136 px tall. This makes Bowser 2.125x taller than Mario, and therefore around 3.1875 m in height. Super Mario Galaxy 2 This game is in a situation similar to Sunshine. At no point is Mario close enough to be approximately measured up against Bowser, and even if he was Bowser remains in his giant form throughout the game. Super Mario 3D Land Super mario 3d land bowser height.png In this game, Mario stands at 106 px while Bowser stands at 265 px, making him 2.5x as tall as Mario and 3.75 m in height. It should be noted that the camera angle isn't perfect here, however, so this is just an approximate that gets as close as I could measure. New Super Mario Bros. 2 New super mario bros 2 bowser height.png Here Mario is standing at 100 px tall, while Bowser is 170 px. This makes Bowser 1.7x as tall as Mario, or 2.55 m tall. New Super Mario Bros. U New super mario bros u bowser height.png Mario is 70 px tall, while Bowser is 130 px tall. Using this ratio, Bowser is about 2.79 m tall in this game. Super Mario 3D World Super mario 3d world bowser height 1.png Super mario 3d world bowser height 2.png Like Super Mario Galaxy, this is another game we're going to have to really approximate. Comparing Bowser to the bridge he's standing on, he's apparently about 0.55x as tall as it is wide. Comparing Mario to that same bridge shows that, by contrast, the plumber is only around 0.18x as tall is it is wide. This means Bowser is around 3~x taller than Mario, or about 4.5 m in height. Super Mario Maker Super mario maker bowser height.png Bowser's height slightly varies depending on which course theme you use, but in general it seems to match the height Bowser has in the game that course theme is based on. The one unique Bowser in Super Mario Maker is the Bowser that appears in the Super Mario World theme, which, if you remember, wasn't measurable due to Bowser not appearing outside of his Koopa Clown Car. So really, this isn't Bowser's height "in Super Mario Maker", as he doesn't have an original height there. This is "Bowser's height in Super Mario World if he were to leave his Koopa Clown Car". In the Super Mario World theme Bowser is about 1.28x as tall as Mario, counting the pixels that make up their sprites. This translates to 1.92 m. Super Mario Run Super mario run bowser height.png Mario is about 38 px tall, while Bowser is around 44 px tall. This makes him a measly 1.73 m in height, one of his shortest depictions so far. Super Mario Odyssey Mario odyssey bowser height.png Our last game to go over. I've already covered Bowser's "true" ("true" being used loosely here, his size varies greatly in Odyssey) height in this game before, but as said, I'm not measuring him to his T-pose height. Rather his "natural" height that he usually rests at. In Odyssey, that turns out to be 6 m, as Bowser is 412 px tall to Mario's 103 px. ---- Results *Bowser's Height (Super Mario Bros.) - 1.5 m *Bowser's Height (Super Mario Bros. 3) - 1.875 m *Bowser's Height (Super Mario 64/DS) - 3.3 m *Bowser's Height (New Super Mario Bros.) - 2.5 m *Bowser's Height (Super Mario Galaxy) - 3.375 m *Bowser's Height (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) - 3.1875 m *Bowser's Height (Super Mario 3D Land) - 3.75 m *Bowser's Height (New Super Mario Bros. 2) - 2.55 m *Bowser's Height (New Super Mario Bros. U) - 2.79 m *Bowser's Height (Super Mario 3D World) - 4.5 m *Bowser's Height (Super Mario Maker/Super Mario World) - 1.92 m *Bowser's Height (Super Mario Odyssey) - 6 m Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation